Glory Of Love
by AleGnA
Summary: A songfic about Van thinking of Hitomi. Sorry if this sux! I try.


****AN: Gomen minna-san! Really, I'm working on like 5 or 6 different stories at once 

and my depressing life is spinning. I just wanted 2 post this until I finish the 

sequel I want 2 do for True Strength. I thought this song kinda worked for a song 

fic. This has **_SPOILERS!!!_** For those of you that haven't seen all of the series. 

Just thought you'd like 2 know.

  
  


****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I don't even own my life so I can't own 

Escaflowne or the song The Glory of Love. They belong 2 their rightful owners. 

All I own is the stir fry I am yet again consuming, a bottle of root beer and the

barbeque chips in my room. Read on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**Glory Of Love****

  
  


Darkness covered the two figures lying in the huge king sized bed. The 

only thing that brought light into the room was the two orbs in the sky. Anyone 

who peeked in would have guessed that the room's inhabitants were sound 

asleep. Further inspection would show that one person was still awake.

Van Fanel lay wide awake watching as the one thing that brought joy to his 

life slept peacefully, wrapped tightly in his arms. He couldn't help but think back at 

all the things that led up to this point in his life.

  
  


******_Tonight it's very clear_**

**_As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_**

**__**

He remembered the time when he had chosen the wrong words to say to 

her after he slew the dragon. How she had slapped him and yelled at him. How 

she actually cared for a total stranger that had been so arrogant toward her. 

More bad memories resurfaced and he recalled the times he had so 

graciously messed things up by saying he basically wanted to use her as a tool 

for the war. 

That had earned him her tear streaked face, some harsh words and yet 

another slap across the face. He seemed to do pretty good at that for some 

reason he couldn't quite comprehend. Something that should have been figured 

out from the first attempt.

Seeing her and Allen kiss had struck worse than any sword could have. 

The fear of knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the knight. Clinging to 

the shadows that seemed so welcoming at the time. 

Had that been the worst pain? Or did it hurt worse after hearing Allen say 

that he had proposed to her. The whole concept of her being with someone other 

than him hurt. Her leaving him alone when he wanted her most.

  


**_Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone_**

  
  


He had vowed to always protect her, even if they were kept apart by fate. 

He fought the war using her as his excuse. To protect her, he would kill anything 

that stood in his way. To keep her safe he would sacrifice himself. In the end 

that's not what she had wanted. She didn't like being protected if that meant him 

losing his sanity over it. She wanted nothing to do with it and she left him.**_  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_**

  
  


**__**That caused him to think of all the times she had saved him. Realizing that 

they were the same in some ways. She had risked her life to save him countless 

of times. Her warning him when he was about to be killed by the dragon. The 

bridge when Dilandau had tried to spear him. When she jumped six 

meters to warn him. The list kept growing on and on. They had been there for

each other several times.

She had faith in him, believed in him when he didn't think there was 

anything left. When his pain was too hard to bare she had been there to help him. 

Her just being there made him wonder where he would have been if he were 

doing it all alone. 

Maybe that was why he figured he didn't need words. What he hadn't 

understood at the time was that those three little words meant a lot sometimes.

  


**_You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone  
_**

**__**__He remembered hearing her voice while he was fighting Allen on the battle 

field. The most angelic voice he had ever heard calling out to him from the depths 

of his mind. 

Spreading his wings for the world to see so he could fly to her and bring 

her safely away. He knew then that she had cared for him just as much as he 

cared for her and nothing, not even the malfunctioning Escaflowne, would stop 

him from saving her from Zaibach. He flew to save her on his wings of white. To

save the day and fly away with her in his arms forever.**_  
_**

**_Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away  
_**

**__**Smiling to himself, he looked down at the peaceful form that he suddenly 

snuggled closer to him as if she had known all his thoughts. He had known from 

those days that it had been their love that destroyed the fate machine. No matter 

how hard Dornkirk had tried to keep them apart, they had always been able to 

defeat them. Maybe not knowingly but, they did

No force in the universe could ever make him stop loving her. It was his 

sole purpose in life. To be with her forever. Now that they were together without 

any interruptions, he could. 

After she had came back and promised to stay with him always he was 

content and vowed to fulfill all her wishes even if she had she that all her wishes 

had been granted.**__**

  
  


**_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love  
_**

**__**Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment and rested his chin on her 

head. Taking in her sweet scent which smelled of beautiful spring flowers, he 

smiled.

  


**_We'll live forever (we'll live forever)_**

**_Knowing together that we (knowing together)  
Did it all for the glory of love_**

**__**"I'll love you always and forever Hitomi." He whispered as he drifted off into 

a peaceful sleep.**_  
  
We did it all for love_**

**__**"I love you too Van, always and forever." Hitomi whispered as she snuggled 

closer to peck his cheek.

  


**_We did it all for love..._**

  
  
  


**

~THE END~

**

  
  


****Sorry if this didn't make any sense. I tried but, you know how it is. I just felt 

like posting something and since I'm not finished anything else yet, I decided to 

post this. Hope it's at least worth reading. Thanx!

  
  



End file.
